dcanimatedmovieuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Garfield Logan
Garfield "Gar" Logan is the animal shape-shifter known as Beast Boy. He is a former member of the Doom Patrol and currently member of the Teen Titans and Justice League. Biography Early life Garfield's powers first emerged when he was eleven years old, with the added side-effect of his skin and hair turning green. He was then brought to the Titans to help him learn to properly use his new abilities. He was one of the founders of the Titans and has a Tweeter account. He was there when he first met Starfire and started his Tweeter account. Justice League vs. Teen Titans Garfield first appears training with the other Titans until Nightwing brings Robin to the Tower so he could learn how to cooperate with a team. Beast Boy overslept and rushed off to training without putting on his uniform. Raven pointed out he was naked. Beast Boy got dressed and admitted he slept in the nude like animals then boasted he was the entire animal kindgom crammed into a single magnificent specimen. Raven remarked he was something crammed into something. Blue Beetle's Scarab found the comment amusing. Beast Boy poked the Scarab and told it to butt out. The Scarab became angry and swiped at him. While he and the Titans welcomed Damian with open arms, Damian wanted nothing to do with them. Garfield is with the other Titans, waiting for Damian to be done with his training session which he hasn't stopped for an hour and a half. This leads to Damian to insult the Titans which causes Blue Beetle to engage in a fight with him, after he attacked him. Robin has the upper hand until the Scarab takes over Jaime and fire an energy blast which burns off half of Robin's face and he would havekilled if Starfire had not broke up the fight. Raven uses her powers to heal Robin, but this afterwards weakens her and Beast Boy takes her away to rest. That night, Beast Boy was chilling out in his bedroom when Damian Wayne's sword came through the wall and nearly stabbed him. He turned into a chameleon and played with a Jenga set in the common room much to Jaime Reyes' annoyance. After Wayne apologized to Reyes, Beast Boy remarked he liked him now. Starfire takes the team to the carnival in hopes that it will help the Titans become more familiar with each other. On a night of mandatory fun, Starfire took the Titans out to a nearby carnival. Logan and Reyes got into a friendly competition. Logan's eagle eyes won him the shooting gallery while Reyes won the strong man. They found a dance off video game and competed. Logan won and rubbed it in, fueled by the crowd. Reyes offered free popcorn to anyone who could win. Damian Wayne accepted the challenge and won despite never dancing before. During their time, Trigon's Corrupter attack Raven, endangering civilians leading the Teen Titans to suit up and fight off the demons. Beast Boy took on the form of a tiger. After Raven banished the demons, she teleported the Titans to Azarath and explained her past. After defeating the demons, Raven reveals that her mother was a member of a cult where she was married by Trigon in human form. On the night they were to consummate their marriage, Trigon revealed his true form and presumingly raped her, leading to the birth of Raven. Beast Boy pointed out Raven's mother did it with Satan. Starfire scolded him and implored Raven to continue with her story. Raven's mother flee to Azarath where she grew up. Wanting to learn more about her father, she uses the same ritual used by the cult to summon him and thus he destroyed all of Azarath, killing everyone except Raven till uses a magical crystal to trap him, Raven then teleports the Titans back to the Tower. The Justice League (minus Superman, Green Lantern Aquaman Shazam Martian Manhunter and Hawkman) boom tube there as well to take Raven as she seems to be connected to the supernatural events that has happened lately such as Superman and Weather Wizard's demonic possessions. Trigon then has corruptors possess the Justice League, but Batman saved himself by injecting himself with nerve toxin for Bane, forcing the corruptor out of him. The now possessed Justice League battle the Titans and defeated them easily with Beast Boy fought Wonder Woman in the form of an elephant but he got knocked out. The possessed Justice League Members force Raven to surrender herself to Trigon by threatening their lives. Before they all left with her, Blue Beetle frees Cyborg by shooting him in the neck and the Titans care for him and Batman. 24 hours later, The Cyborg wakes up, Robin reveals he placed a tracer on Raven and the team boom tube to the Middle East. He was shocked when Robin implied he had a plan to take out Superman. The Titan and Cyborg boomed to the Middle East to rescue Raven. After Cyborg, Starfire, and Blue Beetle drew Superman close enough, Beast Boy carried off Robin in the form of a vulture. Robin stabbed Superman with shard of Kryptonite and expelled the Corruptor. Superman went on to frees The Flash and Wonder Woman. Beast Boy turned into a horse and Robin rode him to the Infernal Shrine where Raven was powering it. Beast Boy told Robin and his bony ass to get off then he stretched. The Titans save Raven but were too late and Trigon was able to pass through the magical shrine that possessed Superman salvaged form the Earth and attacks the heroes. Raven then states that they must trap Trigon within the magical crystal that she used to Trigon before so along with Cyborg, they take a portal to Hell. Cyborg and the Titans ventured into Trigon's realm to look for a crystal to trap him in, they are attacked by demonic creatures. While the Titans were fighting Beast Boy then experiences extreme pain as he transforms into various demonic creatures but remains in control and uses his new found ability to fight the demons. Beast Boy's physiology didn't react well with the surroundings and he lost control, turning into a incoherent mess. He soon emerged as a free standing super strong wolf creature and saved Blue Beetle from demon spawn then into a smaller hellbeast. After Trigon was imprisoned, Beast Boy told Cyborg to dump the Justice League and sign up with the Titans but Cyborg declined. After Raven uses the crystal to trap Trigon once again, she insist on staying in Hell to keep an eye on Trigon, but the Titans manage to convince her that home is where she belongs. After defeating Trigon, the Titans are congratulated by the Justice League for saving the world and them, then Cyborg shows up with pizza and the Titans eat in celebration. Teen Titans: The Judas Contract Later, Beast Boy was tricked into going to a podcast with Kevin Smith where there's nothing but a big red Button labeled "Do Not Press!". Naturally, he presses it, which sends several sedative darts into his chest by Deathstroke. Following the defeat of Brother Blood, he is interviewed by Kevin Smith on his podcast, and announces the new addition to the Titans, Donna Troy and next is Conner Cent. Justice League DARK: Apokolips War To be added Personality Garfield is known for his cocky, energetic, and unpredictable nature, often acting as casually around others as the animals he becomes. He is prone to bouts of competition, displays of showing off, and his unhealthy obsession with social media gets him into many a tight situation. However, he is also a highly empathetic individual, often showing concern for the well-being of his friends and teammates, despite the sometimes off-putting attitudes of Raven, Damian, and Tara. Gar is a very kindhearted individual, who despite his flaws, is in possession of a quiet maturity and wisdom that very few people know of. One such instance was in his attempt to connect to his friend and crush, Tara Markov, and reminding her that every one of the Titans comes from a painful background, stating that he believes that heroes are forged in pain and pressure, and that they either become a diamond, or that they crumble to dust. Garfield connects deeply with the people in his life, largely due to an absence of a family of his own. He and Jaime often connect and act like brothers, while he looks to Starfire as an older sister. Family * Marie Logan - Mother * Mark Logan - Father * Mento - Adoptive Father * Elasti Girl - Adoptive Mother * Tara Markov - Girlfriend/Love interest (Deceased) Friends * Koriand'r/Starfire - Leader * Raven * Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle * Damian Wayne/Robin * Dick Grayson/Nightwing * Victor Stone/Cyborg * Donna Troy/Wondergirl * Wally West/Kid Flash * Karen Beecher/Bumblebee * Roy Harper/Speedy Romance During the events of Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, Beast boy had a limited time relationship with Terra before she betrayed the Titans. Beast Boy was affected the most out of the Titans when she died. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Shape-Shifting:' Beast Boy can transform his body into any known animal on the past and present Earth It is also known that he sometimes changes to extraterrestrial life forms Beast Boy can always return to his human form at any time of his choice or switch to numerous animal forms in rapid succession. It seems to possess a certain degree of elevated senses in its predetermined human form since it has the hearing sensitive enough to detect an enemy that stealthily approaches. Beast Boy at first could not change to forms. much bigger than him as a Tyrannosaurus rex or possibly other dinosaurs) but then he overcame it. He can also transform into alien animals that he has seen firsthand although he did not know it until he tried it. Equipment *'Beast boy suit:' *'Mobile:' Appearances Films *''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' *''Teen Titans: The Judas Contract'' *''Justice League DARK: Apokolips War'' *Teen Titans GO! vs Teen Titans Animal Transformations Beast Boy as Gorilla.png|as a Gorilla Beast Boy as a Tiger.png|as a Tiger Beast Boy as a Chameleon.png|as a Chameleon Beast Boy as a Goat.png|as a Goat Beast Boy as a Kangaroo.png|as a Kangaroo Beast Boy as a Lion.png|as a Lion Beast Boy as a Elephant.png|as a Elephant Beast Boy as a Vulture.png|as a Vulture Beast Boy as a Horse.png|as a Horse Beast Boy as a G-Elf.png|as a G-Elf Beast Boy as a Werebeast.png|as a Werebeast Beast Boy as Griffin.png|as a Griffin Beast Boy as a Rhino.png|as a Rhino Beast Boy as a Cheetah.png|as a Cheetah Beast Boy as Mammoth.png|as a Mammoth Beast Boy as a Owl.png|as a Owl Beast Boy as a Donkey.png|as a Donkey Beast Boy as a Falcon.png|as a Falcon Beast Boy as a Monkey.png|as a Monkey Beast Boy as a Frog.png|as a Frog Beast Boy as a Rabbit.png|as a Rabbit Beast Boy as a Wolf.png|as a Wolf Beast Boy as a Eagle.png|as a Eagle Beast Boy as Mandrill.png|as a Mandrill Beast Boy as a Armadillo.png|as a Armadillo Beast Boy as a Fly.png|as a Fly Beast Boy as a Mantis.png|as a Mantis Beast Boy as a Bull.png|as a Bull Beast Boy as a Ram.png|as a Ram Beast Boy as Snake.png|as a Snake Beast Boy as Octopus.png|as a Octopus Beast Boy as Bear.png|as a Bear Beast Boy as a Mouse.png|as a Mouse Beast Boy as a Seal.png|as a Seal Trivia *This version makes use of a variation of his TV series' super-werewolf form (from the episode "The Beast Within"), as well as a number of other demonic creatures, at one point after undergoing an unintended transformation while inside Trigon's realm. *He is known to not wear his suit while in the tower, a fact which annoys his teammates. *In the prologue scene from Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, Beast Boy wore a cowl with purple horns, a reference to the unusual costume he wore back in the Doom Patrol/Titans West days. **Also, in the prologue he was seen wearing a purple and black suit that is similar to the version of Beast Boy wears from the Teen Titans TV series. *In Young Justice, he is the adopted brother of Miss Martian, who saved his life with a blood transfusion, inadvertently giving him metamophic powers. *He is the only founding member still on the team before Judas Contract *Garfield along with his friends appears in Justice League DARK: Apokolips War agree to end the war with the higher extra and inter-dimensional Alien Dark and Demon God of Evil Darkseid by going to Apokolips. References __FORCETOC__ Category:Superheroes Category:Shape-shifters Category:Teen Titans members Category:Justice League vs. Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans: The Judas Contract Characters Category:Males Category:Metahumans Category:Animals Category:Kids Category:Justice League members